Nothing Will Go Wrong
by AlxaDelta
Summary: (Prequel to Crash) Only a few years have passed since face yet Wendy still doesn't feel the same. She has injuries that will never stop hurting, but to tell anyone about this. No she couldn't allow herself to, she is much stronger than that (This is a prequel no need to read crash to understand though it is recommended!) (Multiple pairings; Rowen Gruvia GaLe NaLu ect.)
1. Chapter 1

**Expect the chapter in this story to be a bit longer than in Crash and there will also be the fact that there will be less POV in each chapter. I will try to make this as complete as I possibly can. I will explain as much as I can but tonight we get the intro I might or might not write chapter 2 today either way I won't update till tomorrow **

***Wendy***

"NO!" I wake with a start tears on my face why did I have such a horrible nightmare. I hadn't had stopped having nightmares since 'face.' I had never seen such force if Doranbolt hadn't gotten me out of there I wouldn't be alive today, and I can't stop thanking him about that. It feels like I was still there, but almost a year has passed since then if not then it has been the year. I don't want to count the days, I don't have to. I need to be stronger than that.

I brush my short hair loving its new length. I had never ha my hair so short before but cutting it is something I will never regret it makes me feel a bit stronger, like I can leave all my past behind. I am not that weak girl that could only heal her friends anymore I am Wendy Marvel a strong Fairy Tail mage!

I look at the window to see the sun coming out well I better get ready for another day! I pick up my things to start getting dressed when I hear noise from the front door is someone trying to break in? No, no one breaks into Fairy Hills that is just ridiculous they are all too scared of a certain Titania guarding the place. I should check though. I peek in to see Charlie trying to sneak in. What could she be doing to come home at this time? I keep staring as she lies back in her bed and I continue dressing.

It is 5:46 in the morning I can't go to the guild at this time, but this is the perfect time to go study with Grandine, I mean Polryusica. She gets mad because she doesn't like humans but I think she has some tolerance to me. She teaches me how to do some potions and helps me with my magic. She says this is the best time of the day to pick up medicinal herbs, and it is true I have seen it myself.

I walk out of the room into the still dark halls of Fairy Hills careful not to make much noise I don't want to wake up anyone. I had already been threatened by Erza when she first found out about this, but after some explain, and being tied a chair in the roof of the building for a few hours she let me go. I still have scars from that, and I am sure they are not leaving anytime soon. I get to the forest to knock on the door and hope for the best just like every other day.

"What do you want I hate humans get out of my! Oh it's the dragon girl again I have nothing for you to do today leave!" and she smacked the door in my face. I rub my nose spreading the blood I my face I should have stepped a bit farther from the door. "Now you bloodied my door come inside, always giving me more work!" she sat down and started treating my nose "look what you did girl it's not broken like last time take the regular tea to get rid of the pain. What do you want?"

"I could help you if you need an extra hand today?"

"If the humans would stop pestering me with their injuries then I won't need any help today you can leave." What will I do today?

"Oh OK I'll just go to the guild then." Gods what will I do I haven't been there in weeks, and I haven't taken a mission in such a long time I'm not ready for that! Wait when did I get here? I look around to notice that I unconsciously walked myself to the guild. It is already 6:30 but there really aren't much people here only Mira who is already setting up for the day, Nab, and Romeo looking at mission board. Might as well take a mission now that I'm here. I need one that will pay my rent they all pay so little. T.T

I keep reading 700 Jewels, 300 Jewels, 500 Jewels, 6000 Jewels, 1900 Jewels, 200 jewels. Wait 1900Jls.? I take the request without even looking at it to notice that Romeo had also done the same.

"Hi Wendy!" He says the word so fast I can barely understand what he is saying.

"Hi Romeo." I say shyly as he looks at me I can feel the heat on my face did he even hear me?

"Um well I wanted to take this, and you also want to take this mission so I was wondering if you wanted to take it with me?" I can hear him stutter while saying the words. I can practically feel the heat irradiating from my face relax Wendy you are almost 16 years old by now act like it! "I mean it has been some time…" I can't hear what he is saying is there even any noise coming from his lips?

"Um, I'd love to take this mission with you!"

"Good we should pack our thing I'll meet you in the train station in an hour!"

"Wait how much should I pack?"

"The mission last for around two weeks"

"Perfect!" We walk out of the guild together I can feel his hand hitting mine more than once. It actually feels nice. I would like to… No Wendy this is Romeo he is your friend, he doesn't feel like that for you, and he is way out of your reach just look at those muscles. The way his chest, bad Wendy don't check him out!

I get to Fairy Hills where Romeo and I part ways.

"I'll see you in the train station then!"

"Good see you then!" What should I take for a two week mission? It is not like I can do the laundry there? Ok 7 dresses 8 Shirts, 4 Skirts, 2 leggings, 2 Shorts perfect! That is all I need I am forgetting about something I know it! I open another drawer to see my pajamas. How could I forget about that it is two weeks so two or three will be fine! I look at all the pajamas in shame how could I buy this it is so…! I grew up, and all the things I had stopped fitting me right once my breast started growing! Now I had to go shopping with Lucy for these things and it is hard to find something decent with these! Anything for my size is on the section for plus sizes and they were fine on the breast, but then they were so large. I can't wear something like that to sleep so I had to settle for things that seem to come from an exotic store. It is so embarrassing to pit those on, good thing I don't have much visits once the girls came to my apartment for a girls night without warning me! It was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me! I finish packing making sure those things were at the very bottom where they could not be found on top of a layer of books and the rest of my things.

It is almost time to meet up with Romeo. I walk out the room toward the train station it has been a long time since I have gone in a mission with Romeo nothing can go wrong today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I'm back it is late I have work to do but I want to procrastinate so bad! I there is lots of dialog in this chapter actually it is mostly consisting of dialog I just had to do this! More characters are introduced to the plot yay! I am not feeling that sick anymore just tired very tired as if I had't slept in days but I can still hold up my body so I won't let that from keep me from writing! Wish me Luck!**

* * *

**Yea security cameras suck!!!**

* * *

** *Levy***

I look at the piles of dresses in front of me.

"Lu-chan what am I going to do I have nothing to wear!"

"Ok there has to be something good here. I don't think he will take you somewhere formal it is not his style, but we can't dress you in everyday clothes either you must have something around here."

"No there is nothing I can wear what will I do! Mira said he had planed something very special and I don't know what to wear!"

"Come on Levy this is Gajeel we are talking about the most special thing he could take you to is a concert!"

"No Lu-chan I know it everything will go wrong I have nothing good for the occasion!"

"Don't worry is not like he is going to propose."

"What he said he was going to propose I have to find something pretty!"

"I said he wasn't Levy-chan are you even listening to me!" I look at Lucy in the eye finally regaining consciousness

"Right I am just so nervous I mean this is our first date and what if he looks all fancy and I look odd wearing something casual, or what if he dresses casual, and I look way to fancy! I don't know what he might do I just don't know what I can wear. What if I ruin all my chances with him because I dress silly tonight? I have waited for this way too long."

"Come on Levy there has to be something else in that closet of yours if not we can always get some help."

"Thanks Lu-chan!"

"Come on lets get you something pretty!"

I ended up wearing a short black dress up to my knees with the back opened only a small knot on the back keeping the whole thing together. My hair tied neatly into different sets of braids making up an elaborate bun. I put on a little lip gloss when I hear a knock on the door.

"Lu-chan hide" I push Lucy into the closet and open the door. This was the one thing I couldn't have ever expected. Gajeel was standing there with a light red tint on his cheeks his hair was combed yet not perfect, and he was wearing a formal black shirt with a louse tie on. He doesn't look too formal he looks just perfect!

"Wat up shrimp" he says not really looking me in the eye as I latch on to his arm.

"Hello Gajeel." I pronounce the words slowly letting his name roll in my lips for a bit longer than it was needed. "Where are we going?" I ask as he finally looks at me in the eye. I can't help but stare at him for what could have been a million years it really didn't matter.

"Um, we're here"

He pointed out to a 'The Terrace' it is one of the best restaurants in Magnolia if not the best. It is a balcony with view of the whole city which is dimly illuminated. You could see the stars from here it looks as if the stars would have multiplied by the thousand. I can listen to the river flowing right on the bottom of the restaurant yet it was not moving an inch perfectly still above the city.

Surprisingly Gajeel was a bit shy tonight, that didn't take away his attitude but it was strange to see the faces the dragon-slayer can make when asked such simple questions, but then again there is a bunch of things I still don't know about him, I just wish I could know everything there is to him every one of Gajeel's faces. I need to know it all about him and maybe that would still not be enough. He walks me back to Fairy Hills hand in hand. We stop in the entrance

"Goodnight shrimp!" I jump quickly to kiss his cheek

"Goodnight Gajeel" He holds my wrist and pulls me back to his lips. The kiss wasn't strong and passionate, but gentle and he pulls me in closer forget what I said. I didn't even notice when I had wrapped my arms around him neck or when his hand moved south from my waist. We finally pull away at least four minutes later "night Gajeel."

"NIGHT SHORTY!" He shouts to me as he walks away I can see his smile from here. I love you so much. I didn't dare say the words I could tell him another day another lovely day.

* * *

***Juvia***

Why is Gray-sama's landlady so close to him? She needs to stand back or an accident will happen and obviously Juvia will have nothing if she drowns on her bathtub. Juvia will have nothing to do with it accidents happen she could always slip on the wet floor and crack her head open. The river could overflow and she gets trapped inside the apartment or

"Why do I think you are trying to kill my landlady?" Gray-sama was suddenly behind me.

"Gray-sama have you come here to talk to Juvia she was just walking around the neighborhood she didn't know you lived here!"

"For once I never told you I lived here, second my landlady said she had seen one of my friends hiding on the bushes behind the apartment with the security lacrima. I just wonder who that could be, could you explain? It seems like you could know who it was since you are also here hiding on the bushes behind the apartment." He says Juvia thinks that is sarcasm on his voice though she is no sure.

"Juvia hasn't seen any intruders Gray-sama, they could be hiding on the bushes behind Juvia."

"Juvia I know it was you she gave me PICTURES!" Gray-sama shoved the pieces of paper into Juvia's hands where she can see herself looking into Gray-sama's window. That woman will defiantly going to have an accident very soon Juvia knows she will need medical help after this. If Juvia is lucky Gray-sama will never have to see that woman anymore. "Juvia I know that look way to well you always get that look before an 'accident' happens to a woman don't do it"

"Juvia doesn't know what you are talking about Gray-sama people can have accidents that doesn't mean Juvia has anything to do with it!"

"It does when their house is flooded by a river that is over 10 miles away from their house!"

"But this woman lives right in from of the river it is not even 5 yards away."

"I am not talking about my landlady Juvia you know very well about what happened that mission last week! We were at a freaking desert there wasn't a river in at least ten miles and you say you had nothing to do with it!"

"That was what the request was about remember Gray-sama that is why Juvia also had to go"

"The mission was to supply the town with water not to nearly drown an old lady!" Gray-sama didn't see what Juvia saw when Gray-sama undresses the woman was eating him with her eyes. She even told Juvia she was turned on by Gray's body Juvia brought the water when Gray-sama had undressed so that the perverted woman wouldn't keep looking at what is Juvia's! Juvia also saw all the pictures that old lady had there were pictures of Gray-sama, and team Natsu. There also was Pictures of everyone on the guild. They were all pinpointed; Juvia's and Gray's pictures had an X on their faces. Who would cross out Gray-sama's face he is to perfect for that. Juvia got scared because Elfman's face was also crossed out, and he has been missing for weeks. He left for a mission and never came back.

"Hey Juvia you ok?" Gray-sama is worried about me! I latch on to his arm

"Juvia is fine Gray-sama she is glad you care so much about her!" What was Juvia so scared about, she can't even remember anymore it can't be anything important! Gray-sama is worried about Juvia. Should she go buy the white dress already?


	3. Chapter 3

**lots of dialog... "I need sleep (falls unconscious while writing (wakes up again)) I'm awake I swear!" This story is not going where you think it is going well that depends on what you think but oh well read ahead...**

* * *

***Gajeel***

"So you did what I told you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Shut up lily"

"How did she react? Did she like it?"

"We are having another date next week."

"And how do you say?" I looked at the exceed knowing what he wanted me to say I am not fucking saying the word!

"Stop glaring at me and say it!"

"Shut up!"

"Say it!"

"Thakyou! There said it!"

"Naw, I don't think I heard you?"

"You fucking know what I said!"

"So where are you going to take her for next week?" I looked at him incredulous I thought he was going to help me with this! "Don't look at me like that I only helped you today since it was the first time you have to think for yourself every so often!" I kept staring at him. I can't be alone in this what if I screw it up? Maybe I should take her to the same place or- "come on it can't be that bad you can think of a descent place it is not like you are going to propose." Why is he looking at me like that? "You can't propose I the second date you have to wait at least a year of dating, got it." A year of this can I really take that long with all the mushy stuff I can't pay that! "If you need help I could give you some guidelines?"

"Tch I don't need that shit!" I look back at him "But a cousin of one of my friend is a total idiot I guess I could give him some advice?"

"How many of the 'friends' you have, have cousins. Now that I think about it do you even have friends?"

"I have friends!"

"Really like who? Levy and I don't count!" this might take some time…

* * *

***Wendy***

The job is simple protect a little girl in her way to Bosco where she would be picked up by her distant relatives. The thing is that this is a spoiled 8 year old that is always whining about something. We have to stop in every town we pas because she refuses to do number 1 and 2 in the forest. It will take us double the time if we keep stopping like this!

"I really need to go!" She repeated stumping her foot in front of us I don't even know how I haven't snapped it has already been 4 days of travel!

"You just went a town ago it will be at least two hours to reach the next town!" Romeo shouted at her.

"Don't scream at me or my daddy won't give you your pay!" That has been her favorite phrase the whole trip. "We have to go back! I need to go and I refuse to do it in the woods!" I hear Romeo groan I think I know what to do!

"The last town is at least 3 hours behind it will be shorted if we just go to the next town. If you can't hold it you will just have to do it here there is no other way around this. Things might have been different if we would have taken the train."Her face visibly pales as I say the last word. I can see how her body stiffens, and her face contorts into a look of agony. Her composure returns to her jut as quick.

"Looks like I will have to do just like the commoners how disgusting."

"I'll guard Romeo turn around!" She looks extremely troubled by this think about the pay Wendy, it doesn't matter if she is a spoiled child that doesn't take into consideration he work others do for her just smile and think about paying your room in Fairy Hills.

"How do I wash my hands?" I take out a small paper towel

"Use it if you got anything smeared on your hands otherwise you won't need it for a while." She looked at me disgusted. This girl might be so rich she expects to have the same privileges here. I can't pay my water bills at times and end up having to bathe in the river. No that it is too bad it reminds me of when I used to live with Grandine, but it feels bad not to be able to afford it when it is something so common for most. It hurts to be poor. At times I wish I had a bit more but the jobs just aren't giving enough pay lately. I guess normal people can get things done by themselves and mages are no longer needed that much. S-class request are abundant though, while we normal mages don't have a chance. I have been though the s-class trial 5 times already I think Romeo has been nominated at least 4. Next year I will make it I will be S-class! Then goodbye to rich little girls who think they are better than the world around them! "Lets go we have to reach town before sunset!"

"I thought you said town was only 2 hours away!"

"That is right town is two hours away by train!"

"Ugh I have to walk longer!"

"We could take the train to ne-"

"NO!" she interrupted me with panic in her eyes. "I mean, we don't need a train walking will be Ok I like to walk there is no need for trains!" She said as she tried to compose herself again failing in the intent making it seem as if she was truly afraid of trains. She can't be afraid of trains right?

"Ok it is this way" I pointed out! She walked a bit ahead us.

"Wendy the next town is two hours from here you are skipping more than one town taking this path."

"I know I just thought-"

"You are a genius!" He holds on to my hand and drags me along. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

We get to town just as the sun starts going down. We didn't find an inn till a few hours later because a spoiled little princess couldn't find something suitable for her. Not only that she only allowed us to rent two rooms and made ma share a room with Romeo because she couldn't sleep next to someone of 'your class' like she said it. She spoke of us with such hate in her words that is defiantly not healthy for an 8 year old. She threatened our pay if we didn't share the room so I am alone with Romeo in a fancy hotel room wearing this! Thing can't get worse can they?! I locked myself in the bathroom just staring at my reflection this is so wrong!

"Wendy I need to use the bathroom!" I listen as Romeo frantically knocks on the door.

"Coming just one second!" What can I do I can't go out like this? I look around to see the towels in the shelve. I wrap one of them around my body covering what was important. I opened the door pushing Romeo inside closing the door behind me.

"Wendy I was wondering…" I can hear him shout from behind the bathroom door. "There is only one bed in the room what are we going to do?" There the one question I didn't want to think about!

"Don't worry I can sleep in the floor if needed!"

"No Wendy I should sleep in the floor you can catch a cold and you can't heal yourself."

"But then you could catch a cold and I would use magic we need for the mission to complete it. With that girl I am going to keep using constant magic like today."

"You should have let her suffer one doesn't need a constant breeze to walk you just suck it up and keep walking!"

"I know but if I had done that we would have been delayed another two days!"

"I know I get it. Well if you really don't want to use magic then maybe?" he asked. I know what he means though

"I think we should share the bed just for our health. We can't afford to get sick in this mission." I tell him as I cover lay down and cover my body with the bed sheets.

"So then we can share the bed?" He asks his voice buffered by the walls, and door.

"Yea I mean for our health." I close my eyes and let sleep take over. I hear the door of the bathroom close, and feel as Romeo climbs into the bed. I can smell him an it is so strange why is his smell making my heart beat so fast? Why do I feel how the heat is irradiating from me but it is not in my face like it would normally be. I can feel how the heat accumulates in the center of my stomach maybe a little farther away from there. This is so strange though I can also feel safe. I know Romeo will protect me just like I would protect him, even if it were to cost me my life. Romeo can be the most important person to me and lately I can't get him off my mind. I have missed him so much when I left to train with Polryusica! Tonight though I can feel him so close. I close my eyes falling asleep surrounded by Romeo's smell, this is true peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay I couldn't upload lately, and it took me a long time to write this chapter. It might be a bit short but I struggled when writing, and I had no time to write either way. We introduce a few new characters and a little more RoWen. Next chapter more parings will be introduced I swear!**

***Wendy***

_ Warm I feel the warmth surround me. Why is it so warm? I don't know but I don't need to know I just can't move away! I get closer to the warmth as I hear a manly voice call my name_

"_Romeo…" I say the name not sure why I had said it much less what it meant. I just know it is something important it is someone? Or could it be something? Why can't I remember? I know this, it feels like an inborn knowledge that I can't grasp. I feel the warmth move beneath me and let myself draw closer to it._

"_Wendy…!" This time it was more like a low groan so deep so? I don't know if there is a word for that maybe perfect? He sounds so fierce and determined like someone that has come here with a reason. He was the man that took one moment to be brave. _

_I can finally see again. I look at him from head to toe wanting to remember more about myself but I can only see a glimpse of my past though him. All the memories I have with him have one thing in common, a smile in both our faces. _

"_He is just your childish crush Wendy he can't feel what you feel, he can't that would be to perfect. That would be too painful to him." Who is speaking "What is it can't you recognize your own voice!" I look as my surroundings turn to bloody rust and vanish to the thin of air._

"WENDY!" I wake with a start to see Romeo hovering on top of me.

"Romeo…" I say his name blushing as I realize the position we have fallen into. His legs in between mine spreading them open, his hands cupping my face with worry written in his eyes, and me wearing this. He looks at me quickly pulling away making him entangle with the covers falling to the ground.

"Sorry!" he says looking away from me. I can feel the heat irradiating from me as I look for something to cover my body. I fail at this as my movements only make the small pieces of cloth cling tighter to my body.

"Sorry!" I say as I throw myself to the floor on the other side from where Romeo had fallen.

"Here!" He throws me the shirt he was wearing just a few seconds ago. "At least use this!" I put it on as I notice that it is already morning

"Time to wake up the spoiled f***ing little ba**ard b****! I mean rich client!"

"Wendy I think you are spending too much time with Gajeel, and Polryusica?"

"Maybe I had never cussed much but then I saw how they said it all the time, I wanted to know how it felt. I started saying shit whenever something would happen I felt so bad about it. Now whenever I say shit it feels like it is just another word I don't even notice when I cuss anymore."

"I say a few bad words here and there but I don't cuss so much"

"Don't call them bad words makes you seem like a little kid. They are just regular words like any other words. The only difference is that the really offensive words won't be in the dictionary. I looked up some of them" he just looked at me weird not really looking at my face but a bit south. Then I notice the shirt helped cover the top part but it also looked as if I was wearing nothing underneath. The shirt gave a full view of my legs and a little more. "Romeo!"

"Sorry! It was just there!" I run to the bathroom tuning on the cold water to maximum flow. That was so weird, I need to get Romeo out of my mind no Wendy that s completely natural it would have been the same with anyone else. Romeo is just a man like any other. There was one thing I was going to regret later on. I just remembered I forgot my clothes outside and there are no clean towels left. F*** this, what am I going to do?!

***Joseph***

I touch the ground once again nothing not an ounce of rain in more than two years. The river is starting to give up the land is going to suffer from this. If they would let me go I could search for mages! I have heard of places out of the country where there are mages that can make t rain just with their presence. Also mages than can make magic seeds for the crops to grow. I know there has to be a way we just can't let things die like this. What will happen to the town we can't just leave this place I was born here I can't just leave.

I get on my knees as every day I did on the land and start my prayers. This time I let the desperation take over and o the one thing the priest have always warned us about. I cried out to the gods

"Please, PLEASE THE LAND IS DYING AT THIS RATE NOT ONLY THE LAND BUT ALSO THE PEOPLE WE CAN'T AFFORD THIS ANYMORE, LILITH IS GOING TO… I CAN'T SEE HER DIE, I CAN'T LOSE MY SISTER! Please, PLEASE I BEGG FOR YOUR HELP!" I let the tears keep falling from my eyes blurring my vision. The gods are still ignorant to my cries of anguish.

Nothing will change, at this rate I'll have to sell myself into slavery. At this point sounds like the only option, in this country it is one of the things you can do. For most it is the only thing to do. Maybe I would suffer less if I died, but what would happen to her then. If I were to die she would be alone. I'm so poor I can't even afford dying haha.

"This is the end right the gods have forsaken me"


	5. Chapter 5

**I swear I tried my best to update sooner it was just impossible. Today I couldn't sleep without updating this I have just finished writing this and it is 1:39 am. I will try my best to update within the next few days. I will probably update once or twice a week. Sorry I will try my best to update more!**

***Wendy***

We got to the last town before Bosco this is the place where we are meeting the Girls family and can finally get rid of her. I like children but this girl is just a rich spoiled brat that keeps bugging me the whole trip! They don't pay so much to keep a child safe the parents might have wanted some time away from her! I had to take this mission these days of the month didn't I it just gets me grumpier than usual!

"Emma, how is my little lady doing?!" I hear the man in front of us speak, to the little girl.

"Uncle Sebastian!" He gave the kid a creepy smile as she ran over to him. She stopped right in front of him giving a formal salute.

"Keep your back straight little lady no one should find any weakness in your posture." He speaks gently to the girl while still scolding her

"Mom and Dad won't come?"

"Sorry they couldn't come they wanted to wait to tell you something important at home."

"Did something happen? Is anyone hurt?" This is the first time I hear her caring about someone else but herself!

"No actually it is good news maybe even the gods have listened to your prayers" Her face glowed with excitement.

"Really!?"

"Would I lie about that?"

"Lets go, I just want to get there!" He walked up to us and gave a bag with money to Romeo! Why not to me I was closer to him than Romeo why go so far when I was right next to him.

"Here is your payment you and your woman can take off" What is that supposed to mean? I am a woman but that makes me no less than any other mage! I am stronger than what he thinks! I am a dragon-slayer of the sky and I can destroy weapons larger than this whole town!

"Wendy!" I finally notice my surroundings again there was a huge storm going on. "Wendy relax you are causing a storm!" The winds start to settle and I notice that I am alone with Romeo

"What happened?"

"They paid and left then you started getting into a trance then clouds started to come and a tornado was coming when you finally stopped."

"Sorry I had never lost control of my magic like that. What is going on after the face incident I still can't control my magic properly…"

"Wendy this has been going on since face?" I hesitate to anwser

"Yes"

"Wendy more than a year has passed since then you should have told someone!"

"I am OK Romeo I am not the only one with problems after face. I can deal with this it is just that at times I use it without noticing and I have to make a bit more effort to call upon but everything is alright I have it mostly under control!"

"Wendy mostly is no good you have to keep your magic within control it could have been dangerous what if we had encounter some bandits and you couldn't call out your magic?"

"I would have found a way!"

"Wendy you should have told me at least!"

"I'm sorry ok"

"Just tell me these things we need to know if something is wrong with the other you could have died if something went wrong."

"The 'could have' doesn't exist"

"Yea right lets go home already it is already late we should get a room and take the train tomorrow it is a long trip."

"Yes it is" We walk quietly to the nearest Inn it was only a few minutes away but in that silence they might as well have been hours.

"Sorry we only accept married couples I understand that there is nothing you can do but I can't let you in." Wait what's going on?

"Romeo what's the problem?"

"Te lady won't let us in because we're not married I think she is in one of those strange religions-"

"Those where they don't praise the sun and the moon?" Romeo only nodded. I don't understand how could they not praise the earth that sustains them? "What are we going to do there are no other Inn here?"

"Well there is one thing we could do…"

"Huh… What do you have in mind?" He looks away from me as I move to make him look me in the eye.

"Well she said she will only let married couples stay, so I was thinking maybe we could say we are married. I mean it is not like we will come back to this time anytime soon"

"No that wouldn't work we look too young she wouldn't believe it. Plus don't you think she would notice that you just came in a few minutes ago?"

"Not necessarily she is very old and for what I saw she wasn't wearing glasses and she needs them!"

"How do you know?"

"She thought I was a chick and scolded me because girl should cover up their-"

"What exactly did you say when you got there?"

"Nothing! She saw me and probably assumed I worked, you know, in that type of thing. Then she started giving me a sermon about how god loved me and that I still had a chance to repent for my sins and that I should not go up to men to get money that I could earn it in other honest ways. When she saw I wasn't leaving she just said that she only accepted married couples and I should search another place to do my work." I was struggling so much not to laugh my ass off with this she really thought Romeo was a whore.

"Maybe we should exclude the part where we are mages, but if I go in first and you put on a descent shirt then we could do the trick!"

"I am wearing descent clothes!"

"Well those descent clothes make you look like a call girl!"

"Shut up…" He searches the bags for something more appropriate. I can't help but giggle. "It is not funny!"

"Hahahaha" This time I couldn't contain my laughter

"Wendy!"

"Sorry I couldn't hold it in"

"Sorry yea right!"

"Come on now you look better this shirt actually makes you look like a guy."

"Really!"

"A haircut would help"

"Wendy!"

"It's the truth.."

"It's not that long…" He says as he looks at the strands of his hair in his hands.

"No but it is longer than mine and I'm a girl"

"But yours is really short mine is much longer than that!"

"Exactly!"

"No, I DON'T WANT TO CUT IT!"

"Romeo don't be such a baby I will only cut it so that you look like a manly!"

"I already look manly I am a man!"

"Then prove you are a man and let me cut your hair!"

"No! Man can have long hair!"

"Well it makes you look like a girl!"

"I don't look like a girl Wendy!"

"Yes you do so let me cut your hair!"

"Wendy…" No please not the puppy face

"Romeo that only makes you look ridiculous you already have a beard you can't keep doing that!"

"I thought I had shaved."

"So you do have a beard!"

"Beards are manly"

"You are spending too much time with Elfman."

"Well he invites me drink when he doesn't mysteriously disappear"

"Funny thing have you noticed that when Elfman disappears also does Evergreen!" I loud rumbling is heard from Romeo's stomach

"I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" I jump in surprise when I notice the Inn lady looking at us.

"It is almost time." She whispered to herself but I could listen to her thanks to my dragon-slayer hearing. "Come in shall I set up a room?" She asks me.

"Well-"

"How rude of me I'm Shina the Inn keeper this Inn was built by me and my husband Rest in Peace when we were young. I only have one room available at the moment so you are very lucky my girl."

"Well um-"

"Good I only need your names for the registry and I'll let you two have the room."

"Um…" I didn't even have time to speak when Romeo interrupted me

"I'm Romeo and she is Wendy!"

"and the surname?"

"Conbolt"

"Good, good, good as soon as you settle in the room you can go the dining hall!" She said as she pushed us into the room.

"What was all that about?"

"I have no idea but now we have room and food!"

"but isn't it strange that she let us in so easily?"

"We can worry about that later now lets go get food!" I hear my stomach reply. I place my hand on the center of my stomach trying to use the heat from it the calm my hunger.

"Ok, I'm hungry too!" Romeo holds on to my other hand as I keep pressing my hand against my stomach as we walk. He drags me towards the smell of food I am so hungry I can't even gather the energy to feel shy of Romeo's action. I let him drag my weigh at this rate I am way to hungry and tiered to walk by myself. I should be careful on the control of my magic right now I can feel the recoil from using so much magic. My whole body is aching I just want lay down and rest my feet I shouldn't have taken these shoes to this mission it was such a bad choice. I can see how my feet are horribly red and swollen. It has been such a long time since I have taken a mission, much less one with so much walking.

We finally get to the dining hall where the old Inn keeper and another couple were…


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been forever since I lat updated, but today I just knew what to write I think I will finally have a bit more time to write. I have my mind unshuffled now and _nothing can go wrong _while I'm writing this. Writing from Juvia's POV is not easy though**

* * *

***Wendy***

We finally get to the dining hall where the old Inn keeper and another couple were already waiting for us.

"Oh here you are sit down, sit down we were already waiting for you two this is Marcus and his wife Hanna," then she finally turns to them "Oh this Romeo, and Wendy was just telling you about them."

"Hi I'm Hanna" she holds her hand out for us and I shake it timidly. She had to be at most 18 and her 'husband' could be twice her age.

"Marcus" says her 'husband' stretching out his hand towards Romeo. They shake hands and then I also shake his hand.

"Diner has been served now, I know I am forgetting something I don't know what!" says the old Lady Shina. "Oh that's it Wendy dear what do you want to drink I am afraid I only have milk, water, or tea other than wine."

"Tea is fine."

"Perfect now, now sit down and rest I'll go get the drinks. Tonight we will be having chicken, and potato salad." Did she just mix chicken and potato salad? The simple thought of the combination made my stomach twist in pain I saw how everybody in the room had a similar reaction, the only one not noticing being lady Shina.

"I think…" I let the words slip from my mouth before I can even control them "I'll just skip this meal my stomach hasn't been alright lately" big lie but I refuse to eat potato salad I hate it!

"Wendy dear you have to eat something at least. I know you might not be feeling well I didn't at least but oh well that was a long time ago, though I can remember it as if it would just have happened yesterday." I swear I can see blush on her face, "but you should eat right now you need energy try it at least."

"I guess I will thank you" I am hungry I can skip the potato salad if I want to. The only problem is that the smell it just makes things worse. The smell of potato salad makes the food I have already swallowed try to escape my mouth, once I actually threw up went eating it.

The chicken was good Romeo ate my potato salad which I will thank him for the rest of the eternity. I don't like it and never will. Shina-san takes escorts us to our room, I still don't understand why she let us and why is she treating us so nice anyway. Bosco is a dangerous place what if she drugged the food and is going to sell us into slavery!

"Shina-san why are you so nice to us?" Romeo asks before me!

"Oh dear I saw you two outside and I couldn't let you out not with dear Wendy like this. It is the right thing to do. Especially when you have a baby on the way I just had to help you, goodnight dears." And she leaves to room closing the door behind her.

I walk slowly to the mirror and examine my abdomen I had gained some weight and lost condition I could see some fat from the lack of physical activity and small culinary luxuries I had been taking.

"Romeo do I look fat to you?"

* * *

***Juvia***

"Juvia, Juvia, Juvia!" Juvia can hear as they all say her name in unison, she is winning! She takes another drink at the same time Cana does and can't feel anything else the chears die down.

"Cana wins again!" she can listen as they speak not distinguishing voices. Her body is too heavy she can't stand up again. She sees her world fade to black and hears another voice

"Cana I'm next!" She fights to keep herself awake as she recognizes the voice.

"Gray-sama no" she mumbles but her pleas cannot be heard as she is finally taken into unconsciousness.

Juvia wakes up not knowing where she is. She can feel someone's breathing on her ear her head throbbing and her body aching. She tries to get us when she feels an arm holding her back into the bed. Juvia manages to stand only to fall back down thanks to the soreness in… Juvia has an idea of what could have happened last night now. She got drunk and went with someone home. She turns around and she sees Gray-sama naked on the bed which is not hers. She looks around while still rubbing her eyes as the small amounts of light blind her.

She has to tell everyone that finally Gray-sama is all hers! What happened last night was…? What happened last night? Juvia can't! She can't remember! Everything is so clear once she looks at the whole picture. Gray-sama and Juvia were together last night something she can't remember. She wakes up in the morning next to him both naked it all makes sense, but she can't remember a single detail and the hangover isn't helping.

Juvia was drunk most likely Gray-sama also was drunk. Juvia took advantage of Gray-sama! There is no other explanation. Gray-sama must hate Juvia right now! If he sees Juvia here he will, he will. No! Maybe he won't remember but if he sees Juvia here like this he will hate Juvia afterwards!

Juvia shuffles though the ground trying to find her clothes. She has to leave this place and if someone ever finds out about this she will be doomed. She can never look at Gray-sama in the eye again he will hate Juvia! Gods help Juvia please she has made her mistakes, but don't let Gray-sama ever remember what has happened last night.

She slips on her dress as fast as she can and tries to find her underwear. She looks to find only a small piece of her panties that were apparently ripped to shreds. What has Juvia done she hears Gray-sama stir in his sleep and runs out the door taking the useless piece of cloth in her pocket and runs out the door, slamming it behind her.

***Gray***

I feel the cold strange I had never felt that before. I stir still half asleep searching for the warmth I was craving. Craving warmth that is not something that would happen normally, but right now I can feel the absence of it. A loud noise wakes me up as I try to rise I drag my head along the bed sheets and look at the time. It is one in the morning! Damn why is there so much sunlight coming though the window it is one. I let my head drop back to the bed covering myself with the bed sheets yet I still feel something missing. The warmth is still not there, I don't feel like myself tonight. I close my eyes ignoring the cold feeling it must be the alcohol affecting me.

I wake up once more this time I don't feel so afoul. That is it I am never challenging Cana again even if Juvia had already drained her I can't handle it! Juvia! What happened? I also got drunk so she must haves stayed at the guild, alone and drunk! I am such an idiot I should have helped her instead of challenging Cana. I have to do something but ugh so much work then she will go overboard telling everyone about it. Ugh I feel like I owe her but there is really nothing I can do about it. She will hate me about this… Wait this is Juvia we are talking about she couldn't get that mad could she? Why am I even thinking so much about this what that woman does to me.

I get up for breakfast ignoring my nakedness it is not the first time I had undressed in my sleep I will just put something on later. I walk to the kitchen in the small apartment closing a wide window that showed the moon perfectly. Wait the moon is still out? I look out the window and go for the clock lacrima 9 at night. Shit I overslept a whole day! I hadn't overslept this much in a few years Juvia always made sure I was in the guild by 3 at most! Why didn't she?... What if something happened to her? She was there all alone and drunk! No, they would have let her sleep in the infirmary if she was that drunk it has happened to me. She still lives in Fairy Hills someone must have taken her probably Erza. Juvia is fine she probably got a hangover and overslept herself.

I can have cereal for breakfast/dinner? It is the best option! I eat my cereal in a hurry and then rush to the guild might as well check things over there.


	7. Chapter 7

***_SPOILERS*SPOILERS EVERYWHERE*_**

**The NaLu feels everywhere**

**I loved writhing this I enjoy writing so much! I am having problems with time management but as soon a summer is out I will resume the constant updates. This might be the longest chapter so far and it only has I POV. I wonder if this means I am getting better at this or worse time passes people and around 2 or 3 weeks have passed since the last chapter.**

**_*There will be spoilers if you have not read the manga*_  
**

**_*There will be NaLu today*_**

**NaLu feels for everyone!I love Aquarius but she just had to be the hero T.T**

* * *

***Lucy***

"No, let it flow Lucy-san just like that." I look back at Juvia and the water around me instantly falls to the ground.

"I can't."

"Lucy you don't have to be so hard on yourself Juvia was the woman of the rain, but that doesn't mean Lucy should also."

"I have to be stronger Juvia I finally managed to control the water properly and I still can't call out rain and if I do it is acid rain!"

"Lucy-san, Juvia already is the woman of the rain she has to warn you once you call it upon you might not be able to lift it. Juvia always saw what she thought was going to be eternal rain _it has come back since that night though."_ She whispered the last part though I could listen to her. I watched as the clouds thicken and how the rain drops fell at the same time that the left her eyes.

"Juvia are you alright?"

"Yes Juvia is fine, why wouldn't she?"

"Juvia you are crying!" she touches her eyes wiping away the tears

"Look at Juvia such a silly woman crying over simple memories." This time she was sobbing, something is really wrong in here she never cried like this anymore never when helping me control my magic. The only times I had seen her cry was when-GRAY!

"What happened with him?" I asked her as knelled next to her.

"What nothing has happened with Gray-sama Juvia is fine she is just a bit nostalgic"

"I never mentioned Gray, Juvia what's going on?" She looks at me though tears

"Oh Lucy-san Juvia has done something very bad, and she is scared. She has never felt so terrified in her life!"

"Juvia what happened?" She looks at the ground

"Lucy-san can you keep a secret for Juvia?"

"For sure!"

"Will you not hate Juvia for this?"

"Juvia I could never hate you. You are one of my best friends even if at first we didn't get along really well you are my Sensei and one of the brightest persons I have ever met, let me help I don't want to see you cry anymore."

"Lucy-san" she started to break crying in hysterics, almost as if she lost her sanity. "Juvia has done something very bad!" I hugged her and she hanged on to me as if her life depended on it. That is when I noticed she has hyperventilating. "Juvia *gasp* can't *gasp* breathe" she continued in her desperate search for air choking herself with each breath she took.

"JUVIA YOU HAVE TO BREATH SLOW DOWN AND BREATH!" She covered her mouth with her hand preventing air from coming in forcing it in though the nostrils. Slowly she regained her composure. "Juvia are you ok" she only nods.

"Lucy-san Juvia is scared she can't face him anymore she is afraid of what he will do to Juvia." Something happened with Gray, something that can make Juvia want to avoid him.

"Lets take you to the infirmary I can look for a way so that you don't have to face him in the guild hall, ok?" She nodded slowly

"Thank you Lucy-san"

"Lets go" She takes a hold of my arm as we walk from the training grounds into the guild hall. Just as we are about to come in Gray is right behind us. He runs up to us, _just perfect!_

"Hey guys wait for me I overslep-" as he reaches to touch Juvia's arm she threw herself to the ground causing a great commotion. I had never seen so much fear in her eyes as when she saw Gray getting close to her trying to help her up. She retracted her hand trying desperately to get away from him tears filled her eyes again the storm worsened

"DON'T TOUCH JUVIA!" she shouts between sobs. That's it pull her up and run with her to my apartment leaving behind us a very confused guild, and a shocked Gray. I open the door to my apartment quickly sitting Juvia in the couch holding her tight as she continues to cry quietly. That is when I hear the

"Lucy where- what's wrong with her?"

"Aye!"

"Natsu!" I glare at them and let Juvia rest her head on my chest for a while as they approach us.

"What's wrong with her?" I place my finger on my lips signaling them to be quiet when I notice she is already asleep.

"Help me get her to bed and I'll when she wakes up we can ask her. Between the three of us we take Juvia carefully to bed. "Come with me I'll make some tea."

We quietly walk to the kitchen not wanting to wake her up. I turn on the kettle and sit with them.

"What happened to her?" he looks genuinely concerned for her.

"I'm not sure Natsu but she has been acting strange the past few days I think today he finally broke. You should have seen when she saw Gray I could only see pure fear in her face."

"How long has she been acting up?"

"I'm not sure I would say a week or two it could be more?"

"Since they challenged Cana?" it was more like a statement than a question

"Now that I think about it is wait, how are you so sure?"

"Oh, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Jijiiji Lucy didn't notice because she has a weak nose!"

"Shut up Happy! Natsu what happened with Juvia and Gray?" His face turned a slightly darker color with this.

"Well I shouldn't really comment about this." I death glared him grabbing a large kitchen knife dangerously close to him.

"What were you saying?"

"Well I noticed the next morning but it was a bit obvious" he hesitates but continues. "Juvia didn't come in to the guild but Gray did when it was night time. His smell was a bit different"

"What do you mean by that?"

"He smelled way too much like Juvia."

"They were together that day like always I don't see what is the difference?"

"Well normally even spending the whole day holding someone's hand wouldn't cause their smell to be attached to you, and they weren't holding hands all day that's for sure. Normally doing something with someone makes their smell to blend together like that."

"You just said doing something so just doing anything together would mix their scents?"

"Well actually only one thing would blend their smells. I think they were doing IT and for the way her scent clung to him. Gray didn't smell Gray he smelled Juvia, and she still smells a little Gray she won't be able to get the traces of smell off for a few months."

"If they did IT why is she acting up so much? I thought she would be happy?"

"I don't know Lucy but it sounds like Gray did something she didn't like maybe he forced her? Though he wouldn't do that at least I don't think he is that type of person" It all made sense now how she was so scared when he tried to touch her, she was afraid he might try to rape her again. Gray had done that to Juvia when she didn't want to. Juvia really is an innocent girl even if at times she might not seem so. She must be completely terrified the 'love of her life' had taken her against her will. He was really drunk he might have hurt her without wanting to.

"We have to keep her away from Gray, Natsu she is completely terrified! I know Gray would never do something like that but people can make many mistakes when they're drunk and Gray was well beyond that point." He only looked at me with worry we didn't want to think Gray could possibly rape someone much less Juvia but it had already happened. "The tea is ready I'll ask Juvia if she wants some ok just stay here and don't burn down anything"

I walked up to her she looked so peaceful. I covered her with a small quilt and walked back to the kitchen. "I couldn't bring myself to wake her"

"Luce I'm hungry" I hear the rain outside it would be impossible to go get something to eat actually taking a single step outside seemed like a dangerous journey we couldn't possibly survive. Suddenly the lights turn off there is no electricity. Natsu lights on his hand "What's going on?"

"The storm left the city without lights. You two are going to have to stay here I think I could turn the couch into a bed and its already dark don't move I have a few candles." I take a three scented candles and go back to the kitchen with Happy and Natsu. I turn them on using Natsu's flame. "Turn that off I don't want my house to burn down during a storm.

"But I'm still hungry Lucy!"

"Aye I want fish!"

"I think I have something in the fridge we should use it before it goes bad." We take out the food happy taking all the fish and Natsu finishing off 50% of it in less than a minute. I grab an apple before Natsu also takes it and have an apple for dinner. I set up the couch turning it into a bed and Natsu quickly lays down on it. "I was going to sleep there!" He scoots over making space for me to lie down. I reluctantly cuddle with him the space was small forcing me to use his chest as a pillow and tangle my legs with his in fear that I could fall down. Happy doesn't find a place to rest so he rests in a small space our feet left. I fell asleep on Natsu's arms with Happy at our feet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now I felt like I had really neglected Romeo and Wendy a month time-skip and they still haven't appeared well everything happens for I reason I swear I didn't forget about their existence! Now why is this story Rated M well that will be explained withing the next 3-4 chapters (Well not really explained it will be self explanatory)**

* * *

***Lucy***

"She is burning Natsu we have to take her to Polryusica now!"

"Lucy you are getting too worried."

"No Natsu that temperature is not right she is sick we have to take her she has used too much magic already with the storm and the rain still has not stopped if she is still using magic she could die!"

"We need to swim"

"no we will make a boat!" I see Natsu's face turn green with the suggestion, but we have to get her medical attention fast. "Help me, Happy can you fly Juvia to Polrysica's?"

"AYE"

"Get going we'll meet there." With that they leave out the window. It is not raining as hard as it was before but it is constant non-stop rain in Magnolia for 3 days in a row now. I know the whole story from Juvia how she awoke next to Gray and ran away. Somehow I knew eventually Gray would give in you could see it in his eyes. Whenever she was not around he unconsciously began searching her. Whenever you would say her name his eyes would light up no longer in fear but in something else. Just one day she had ignored him and the whole guild noticed that he was not the same and when the guild doors opened his eyes would tilt that way causing Natsu to land an easy blow on him during the multiple brawls of the night. His fighting had been weaker as if something was bothering him and he was really distracted. At least that was what I squeezed out of Natsu. Funny thing you spend so much time making someone your rival that you know more about that person than themselves.

* * *

***Wendy***

"What do you mean there is no train station in this town?"

"Oh my dear had I not mentioned it this town is so close to Bosco we rather not risk a train here. Look at me such a silly old woman forgot to tell you, but you to should rest here a while longer it is the best for your wife. I remember I could barely walk when I was having my own, oh but that was a long time ago." I really am not that fat! Look dark corner… I feel a hand on my shoulder

"Wendy you ok?" I look back at Romeo's face full of worry I was not fine last night, and right now I feel no better.

"I'm fine Romeo but I really think we should take off today. Sorry Shina-san but we really want to get home soon and we should get going."

"My dear of course I understand. Have a nice trip the three of you" I really am not that fat! I pull on Romeo's scarf dragging him out of the Inn.

"She really needs glasses"

"I'm not that fat am I?" He looks at me carefully

"Well you could lose a pound or ten?"

"ROMEO!"

"Just kidding, you look fine." Seriously he scared me for a moment there. "it should be a two day walk to next town. We can take the train to Magnolia there and it would be-"

"a 16 hour train ride?"

"maybe more…"

"Ugh at least no more walking!"

"Aye for that!" I giggle a little and I just receive a wide grin from him. We let our hands dangle and every few seconds they touch. I love the contact with his skin yet I wish that he would hold my hand even if it were for only a second.

I don't notice how the time passes till I hear the loud noise my stomach makes, so embarrassing! I place my hands on my stomach trying to hide the noise.

"Haha we didn't have breakfast before we left."

"We should eat here I brought some food along" How dumb of me Romeo brought food and I'm totally unprepared. How could I be so dumb sometimes!

"Thanks Romeo…" He really is so nice to me he brought food for only one person yet he still served me a plate. We eat fast in silence this place is still too open and too close to the border it is a danger zone. I listen intently to the forest noticing some footsteps. Fast light yet the weight of the creature in not too light, a deer. Fast rhythmic a hare, Slow careless heavy a Vulcan, Slow careful rhythmic too close bandits!

I swallow fast standing up into battle position Romeo mimics my actions.

"Two to the right one at left and another one behind us." I whisper to him.

"Any plan? There are too many!"

"I was hoping you had something in mind?"

"Ok ready!"

"Ready for what?!" and Romeo ran toward the two at his right side knocking them out in one punch. The other two ran right at me. I delivered a punch to the face at one guy ducking when the other tried to hit me. A kick on the face and they were both on the floor knocked out.

"Wow they were weak!"

"Surprising actually I didn't expect them to be so weak." We both look at each other in confusion. Then we start laughing as if there were no tomorrow. Romeo pulls me towards him and we continue walking. I can feel the heat on my cheeks he still hasn't let go of my hand. I let my head rest on his shoulder as we walk and he doesn't do anything to try to move me away.

We walk in a comfortable silence. I move a little to see him only to find him already staring at me. Heat fills my face again and I just have to look away. He must think I'm weird looking at him all the time. I turn to him again and that same instance he looks back at me. Oh Gods did he know I was looking. No Wendy stop looking at him he'll think you're a freak. 1, 2, 3, 4, I have to look at him! I look at him again to find him already looking at me. We both look away shyly.

Maybe he likes me? No, that can't be it right? I hope he likes me because he is sooo cute. No cute is not a word that suits him anymore, but I can't find the word I want. To describe Romeo it is so difficult! He is sweet and kind in the inside, but in the outside…. Romeo is different on the outside. If I wouldn't know him I could never guess he is a nice guy. He looks like one of those guys! Those that make your mouth water for some unknown reason and he is way too nice to have pure intentions. Romeo is different than those guys I know that he is 100% pure inside out, right?

* * *

**I appreciate Reviews PLX **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! Good thing kids are back too school I can finaly update regularly again! There will be more updates I promise!**

***Wendy***

I slowly opened my eyes to see Romeo's sleeping face in front of me. I try to move away but his arms are locked around my waist and his legs are tangled with mine. He moves in his sleep now I can feel his breath on my lips. What am I supped to do know!?

"Romeo" I whisper his name nothing happens "ROMEO." He moves towards me again scratching my back letting our noses touch. I can feel as every part of my body is enveloped by his warmth. How did I get myself in this situation? _Oh sweet Wendy you were cheap and didn't want to pay for two rooms! _Ugh Ok this is my fault I even knew about Romeo's sleeping habits I was looking for it! No it is all Romeo's fault for his stupid kissing habits! Wait! Sleeping habits, why was I thinking about kissing Romeo?

I look closely at his face, listening to his heartbeat, absorbing his smell, feeling his breath . It is strange at least he did brush his teeth it would have been embarrassing otherwise. I don't even have to move an inch closer when his lips suddenly fell into mine.

I open my eyes again since I hadn't even noticed when I closed them. I see Romeo staring right back at me his face red, I can still hear his heartbeat at a rapid pace.

"I was always awake"

"What?"

"I have been awake for hours but didn't wanted to wake you." He confesses his face turning an even darker shade of red.

"Romeo…"

"Ye-es" he stutters how cute

"What time is it?"

"We still got time before the train leaves.." He pulls me closer to him till his lips are on my ear "Can I tell you a secret?" I nod slowly feeling his weight on my body. "You can't tell anyone though it is my biggest secret I have been keeping it for a few years now!"

"Ok tell me…"

"I think I might have fallen in love." Oh he already loves someone. Well time passes I guess I was away from the guild for so long that even Romeo has started to find someone he loves. I wish I had someone but there have always been priorities love can always wait another year. I can always spend another year alone… _Alone in the sea of the forgotten where death will eventually catch up to you after you get your 58'Th cat. Wait even Charlie seems to be getting away from you! Good luck Wendy you can't even keep a cat by your side!_ Somehow this hurts a little too much.

"With who?" He pulls me closer lowering his hand to my hip forcing us even closer as if afraid I would turn and run, something I would love doing right now.

"With you" and with two words it feels as if the heavy iron bar inside my chest had banished simply disappear and now there is only a faint ghost of the pain I felt a few moments ago.

"Romeo" I pronounce his name softly with care as if it were the most delicate word that I have ever said because at the moment it is. "I love you too" I say as our noses touch again his grip on me loosening, When a loud noise coming from my stomach interrupts our moment.

"We should get going if we miss another day we would be away from Magnolia for a whole month!"

"What time is it?"

"Passed noon"

"Shit there's no time for lunch there is only one train that leaves to Magnolia from here!" We dress franticly as for the first time I wish I could stay one more day near the border of Bosco.

* * *

Romeo pulls on my hand as we run towards the train station.

"When does the train t Magnolia leave?!"

"They're boarding right now" says the worker. We board the train never losing hold of the other's hand.

"Well that was a way to run a moment." I place a hand on my stomach "dumb hunger!" Uhg I can feel my insides eating themselves I want food!

"Well I brought some sandwiches for the way it is not the best meal but it is something."

" Romeo how can you be so good to me?!"

"Because I love you, and I … I want you to-oo be my gir-rlfriend!" I snuggle closer to him as I eat the sandwich.

"You are the only one I could never say no to." I keep eating my sandwich watching as he also does so. "I wonder what will happen when we get to the guild?"

"I know! They will most likely start teasing us."

"I don't think many would approve?"

"They would get used to it after sometime?"

"Just like Gray got used to Natsu"

"And Erza got used them fighting"

"And Mira to… never mind"

"Maybe they don't need to find out right away?"

"Romeo, do you really think we can keep it secret for very long?"

"I just said right away we don't really have to tell them but if they ask we won't deny it either. We are no hiding anything from them we are just letting them find out in their own."

"Actually it doesn't seem like such a bad idea if you think about it we might not even have to go through all the teasing if we do that."

"Aye!" He says as he kisses my lips this time though I feel how he parts his lips and I imitate his actions. _Wendy what are you doing? _What I was always meant to do choose the man I will spend the rest of my life with, because I have loved him much longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am seriously considering killing character and can do it! I am still adapting at the begening of the school year things are always bad then it will get better. Please have patience with me I will try to update at least once a week!**

***Wendy***

"Wendy… Wendy!...Wendy!WENDY!" I woke with a start hearing Romeo's troubled voice.

"Wa happen wa happwed." I mumbles still half awake.

"Wendy you have to wake up, we have to leave the train!"

"What, why?"

"It is raining in Magnolia.!"

"What! They are making is leave the train just because a little of rain! No way we are getting to Magnolia today! I did not ride a train for the Gods know how many hours for this!"

"Wendy just look outside!" That is when I final noticed that the train was moving as the water was pushing it making it seem as if it would be destroyed completely any second now.

"How far are we from Magnolia?"

"We are at least an hour away by foot and that is only to the East Forest. We would have t-"

"Romeo lets leave…" I asked him in a monotone voice not able to show any emotion as I couldn't identify what I was feeling.

"Wendy we can't go out there if we do-"

"If we do we can reach Porlyusica's it is not that far and I know the path way too well. Maybe there we could get some help getting the people out of this train."

"What if we don't make it in time the storm will delay us for sure-" I cut him off with a smile this time

"Have you forgotten there is no storm larger than me?" I let the wind blow making a heroic pose. That is something I love about being the maiden of the sky, The winds are always in my favor.

"Ok then we have the great forces of Water to battle!" We hold hands and swim out the window.

***Lucy***

"Natsu I don't know if-gasp- we will make it" We both hold on to a piece of wood that was floating along the water. At first Natsu was swimming but it wasn't long before the storm defeated him also. He had swallowed too much water. That is not healthy for humans but what about fire dragon slayers. What made Natsu faint even before getting on the makeshift raft?

I look up for anything that can help us yet I see nothing. I try to keep it up but there is more water than air in my lungs and my legs are giving up. I lift my body with my hands one last time knowing that it might actually be the last time I gasp for air. That's it on the far left I see a high ceiling it would be a good rest stop maybe I can get us there! I hold my breath not daring to let a single breath be wasted and concentrate all my energy into getting to the only safe place as the rest of Magnolia is completely submerged under water.

***Levy***

"I had never seen so much rain in my life look I think that fish just swam by our window"

"I don't see how that is so amusing it is just fish" I looked back at him to see a very light almost unnoticeable pink in his cheeks. Oh no it is all this rain Gajeel must have caught a cold! I ran over to his side touching his face feeling for any sign of sickness. It has been at least 4 days raining nonstop. Because of the river all of the houses in Magnolia we completely water proof but no one ever expected the city to become an aquarium. At least I know that is no one come out of their houses then there will be no trouble but Gajeel got here the first day of the storm and he could have gotten sick because of the long exposure to the cold water. Well not actually cold is not harmful but the viruses that live and prosper in the cold.

"I am sorry sir but it is not every day that it even rains in Magnolia and all of the sudden we get this!" His face darkened and his eyes seemed to leave me, as if his soul had escaped them. "Gajeel…" I whisper his name, and hear him murmur.

"That is true it never rains since she met him…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…. It is just that when you spend too much time with the Ame-Ona you get little but rain."

"Ame-Ona? That is how you call Juvia right?"

"Where ever she went rain followed the only times she flooded time this much was when a bastard breaks up with her!" I get it they were friends but he has to think about her right now when we could be having some romantic time! I mean it is fine to care about your friends but don't go thinking about other girls when you have your girlfriend right in front of you only wearing your shirt you **** "Levy are you Ok you are making weird faces?"

"Yes I'm fine!" I practically shout at him ok that didn't come out right.

"I don't know shrimp but my nose never lies and I can smell you jelus."

"I am not and you pronounce it Jealous!" He pulls me toward him taking a firm hold of my hips

"I can smell it and you can't hide it, never lie to me I don't like it." That is how I forget all about the rain for another day and a half


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry fot the delay. I was so happy when I was able to write today. I can make mistakes so please inform me of any plot holes or other issues that you noticed. I never tought I would have this much work after school started but it seems that I have finaly started to acomodate myself to this schedule. I repeat please tell me if you notice even the smallest mistake and I will try my best to fix the issue without affecting the consistancy of the story!**

* * *

***Lucy***

I lay Natsu on the roof struggling to breathe as had carried him here. He d stopped swimming a long time ago; the water makes him feel so cold. Natsu has never been so cold normally the water would evaporate the moment it touched his skin. I place my hands in his unmoving chest. Why is he not moving?

"Natsu! Stop it! It is not funny Natsu it almost seems as if you're not breathing." I move my hands to his chest remembering what Juvia had though me.

_"To manipulate water inside objects you first have to be confident that you can do it. Lucy-san try to manipulate the water inside those clouds and draw it out. That is how you make it rain, you take the water from the atmosphere and draw it around yourself."_

_ "But if you are the one who manipulates the water how come you never saw the blue sky if you were causing the rain."_

_ "Before Juvia met Gray-sama she didn't even know how she manipulated the rain. Juvia was born a mage she was not taught her magic she was born with it. Juvia never felt safe so she unconsciously brought the rain with her as to protect her. The day Gray-sama saved Juvia was the first time she ever felt safe n her life. Gray-sama took away the rain by saving Juvia's life when no one else would."_

_ "OK but how does tha-"_

_ "Juvia had felt how the rain went away and she started experimenting with the weather"_

"_Wait you mean you caused those 2 typhoons!"_

"_Those were Juvia's fault but she helped fix the damage it caused!"_

"_And how does thi-"_

"_Let Juvia finish! As she was saying Juvia has been experimenting with the weather and has found the how to compose a rain cloud. You are first to set the water in the air together, then you build a barrier around them to compress the water and let the droplets combine, finally you let it all go. This is a delicate process one mistake and you could kill someone." _

That time she looked so serious I just knew it was no joke and I accidently caused acid rain in Magnolia more than once. Pulling the water out of Natsu's lungs can't be that difficult right? I have to gather the water to a place where it is safe to pull out, and then encase it so that I don't endanger his life while pulling it out. I also have to be careful to not cause permanent damage to him. I'm scared what if I mistake the heart and the lungs and kill him instead? He is dying already this is the only chance I have to save him.

* * *

***Wendy***

I had never seen a storm like this so close to Magnolia, but as a sky maiden I have always known how to manage myself in a storm. I had seen Grandeeney form many of these with a simple breath. It was the water making it harder to see I refuse to accept that I am struggling to make it though a small storm! I finally started recognizing a few of the surrounding trees. We are going in the right direction. We enter the shed finding Happy holding Juvia's hand.

"What happened?"

"She is sick; I need you and the human to get the water out of this place I can help the girl if I have to swim everywhere."

"Happy what's going on?"

"I was looking for Natsu and Lucy since it had started to rain and I got to Lucy's house and Juvia was asleep, but she didn't wake up Natsu and Lucy told me to bring her here but it has already been more than a day since I last saw them." Happy had tears in his eyes but didn't dare to draw them out; he was already struggling to breathe.

"We were on the train the road was flooded yet they still let the train go and now there are lots of people in trapped in there, Happy do you think you can take them to a safe place the forest is not good now." I spoke with strength yet I felt so weak my arms and legs felt like goo. I have used too much magic to get here, but I have practiced I could let a continuous release of magic for 78 hours straight and be good but now I just felt like I was made of goo, flammable goo that had gotten way too close to the fire and is burning up into flames.

I am suddenly surrounded by coldness it feels so nice against my skin I snuggle close to the cool figure serving as ice upon an injury soothing my pain. I feel how my feet stop touching the wet ground and I am lifted up. Last I feel the softness of the bed making me a bit uncomfortable yet my body can take no more. I finally fall asleep the same second I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Wendy" Charlie's voice wakes me with a start my body aches as I move yet it is tolerable.

"What happened?" My voice comes out almost like a whisper.

"Wendy!" She sais my name though tears "You were unconscious for days."

"It was raining and the train there was something wrong with it? It was the rain. Also Romeo, where is Romeo?"

"There weren't much people in the train only 3 more and with Happy and Lili we got them out fast, they are safe now. The rain hasn't stopped somehow the water has already flooded the city but not a drop has entered the house. As for the boy… he is downstairs hasn't left since he brought you here."

"If it is still raining I don't see how he could get out of this house" Charlie just glared at me and left the room.

"You should go back to sleep, I'll tell him you have already woken up." Then closes the door behind her, maybe I do need that sleep but I want to see Romeo I happened during those days I was unconscious and how did he get us here?

* * *

**I have been considering killing characters what you think?**


	12. Secrets

**I had left behind the OC characters for a while as they really didn't do much while other characters were. I got the feels while writing this I loved it! If there is something you should know about me is that I love writing so much! My life is the writen art! This chapter is something that I just wanted to pospone so much mainly for Lucy's part. I had no idea what I was going to do for her but as I started writing the whole story staarted to compose itself in my head and my fingers couldn't stop typeing. At the end my eyes stung but I was happy with what I have done. I love this so much. As for Joseph he is a character I created based on my own experience. He has seen so much yet he is still not an adult, he is the sheep trapped in a cave filled with wolves. He is well of compared to things I have seen in the same streets I live. Hes story is not exagerated but i the contrary I excluded some issues I just couldn't write about. It was very had to me to write his part since is brougt so many horrible memories, some I am still not ready to deal with. I am sorry for not giving you a full description but I just couldn't.**

* * *

***Joseph***

There are only two types of weather in the place I live, dry, hot, arid summer and cold, dry, heartless winter. It only rains 5 days a year yet it is agriculture what sustains the town. The river never dries and it is the only thing that keeps this small town living. I walk down the barren streets and see someone I called friend a long time ago. He was walking miserably down the other end of the street. He stayed; no one should stay in this place.

I open the door to the house just pushing it slightly while making it seem as if I had unlocked the door.

"Brother!"

"Sara what are you doing out of bed what if someone sees you."

"Ni-san no one comes here anymore, plus I can't stay in bed for the rest of my life its boring!"

"It is risky I just saw Richie walking past this street what if he saw you? What if he turns you in? They would kill you Sara, their Gods would tell them so."

"But just a few weeks ago they were also our Gods…" she mumbles yet I can hear her clearly.

"No, their Gods are no good, they would trial you as a witch and-"

"not really…" she whispers

"What do you mean not really?"

"I have been practicing I think I can control it now." She has been using magic and didn't destroy the house. Actually there is not even a scratch on it, wait that means

"YOU HAVE BEEN GOING OUTSIDE!"

"Ni-san I can't stay inside all the time I am 10 years old now and one day I will have to get out meet new people, maybe people like me. I want to meet other mages like mom did." Mom was a mage and somehow she ended up here where she met dad. When the rest of the town found out she was a mage when Sara was born, and then-

"And look at what happened to her..." I looked at her she had tears in her eyes. With some training she could do some good to this town, but if they found out about her powers they would only do to her what they did to mom. She didn't die for that. Sara is the only thing I have left and I won't lose her, not like this.

* * *

***Gray***

"Fuck!" Boiling milk fell into my arm leaving red blisters. Today was not my day I woke up because the roof was leaking, hit my head at least 6 times before noon, tripped with my own feet 9 times before 9AM and this was the 3rd failure when making myself a meal. Damn it the rain is only working to worsen my mood already. I have been looked inside my own house for weeks now. 2 fucking weeks of nonstop rain, this has already spread from Magnolia and the rain has reached the 5 closest cities. It is just a matter of time before all of Fiore is covered by a thick coat of clouds and rain.

The worst part is that the rain can only remind me of the day I met Juvia. It was raining that day, at least half of it yet the clouds were so thick that I could have been fooled that it was going to rain a whole week after that day, and then nothing all the clouds disappeared. Juvia I wonder what has taken away your clear sky.

"ugh" I fall on top of my arm, listening as it cracks. "Damn it why have I been spacing out so much lately!" I touch the already purple arm "FUCK!" It is fucking broken! There is nothing that can make this day worse; damn it if Juvia was here this wouldn't happen! She just had to choose these weeks to disappear!

"Shit!" when did I become so dependent on her? I was an independent person before she came into my fucking life! I don't even remember how to fix my arm, oh true I never fixed my broken bones Porlyusica did. Ugh how the hell am I supposed to get there! Think Gray you have to do something for yourself, THERE!

I go to the door ready my stance; I am going to have to use only one hand. Damn it with unstable ice make tunnel I would have to run to get there alive. Thank the Gods I haven't injured my legs till now. The moment the tunnel collapses the house will flood, oh well I never liked this place too much, the landlady was annoying.

"Ice-make tunnel" and in just a second the door was crushed by ice and I ran out of it, the tunnel already collapsing behind me.

* * *

***Lucy***

"Natsu!" The brown colored water being expelled as a gooey substance. He starts coughing as the air enters his lungs once more. "Natsu" I hold him tightly feeling exhaustion finally starting to take over. We must have been swimming for hours.

"Lu*cough*ce"

"Shush just breathe, please just breathe." I let my head rest on his chest feeling how it falls and rises with every breath, how his body temperature rises again, how his heart keeps beating. I almost lost my best friend. I cry silent tears not letting go of him, I just need to feel him here with me this same moment. His arms wrap around me when I let the first strangled noise pass my lips. "NATSU!" You idiot how dare you do this to me. I his arms with force "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" Then I fall into him once more "don't leave me, not again, don't leave before me!" I whisper the words hopping he doesn't hear them, but the sudden force he uses to push me into him tells me otherwise. His hands tangle in my hair pulling me even closer to him till there is absolutely no distance between us. He buries his head in the crook of my neck; I concentrate on feeling his breath. He is here with me, both of us alive for now.

* * *

**Please review**

**it gives inspiration for new chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay! I had some issues managing my shedule to be able to writ this I tried to work on it every day on the week but I didn't even had time to begin with this so I had to post it today at 1 am. I really love writing but I wasn't able to do it for some time please forgive me!**

***Lucy***

I hear a small creaking noise coming from bellow us and suddenly the roof caves in taking us along with it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" we fall to what could be the third floor of a building and the water stops hitting us.

"What happened?" I look at the people inside they all seem dry and there was energy inside as if Magnolia wasn't having the worst storm in history.

"Those are some powerful spells…"

"It is not raining inside?" I people stared at us smiling silently, when the eldest man spoke.

"There are runes all over the city placed there year before I was even born it can rain for ten years and the buildings would never flood." He gave a small laughter not caring about the stares we Natsu and I were giving him.

"How did so much people get here?" It looked like a party actually they even had cake and colorful decorations

"It is my granddaughter's birthday so we made a small party only family and now you too. It takes some time but you can get anywhere in the city by taking the underground trails we all got here in a few." I look back at Natsu his hands still wrapped around me not giving any sign that he would ever let go.

"Can the underground take you to the East Forest?"

"You don't plan on visiting the witch do you?" The old man asks more of a joke than an actual question. A little girl of about six wearing a puffy dress and a plastic tiara goes up to the old man clinging to his arm, and then she asks

"What witch grandpa?"

"Oh legends speak of an old witch that lives in the forest some say she could be older than the forest itself. She lives in the hollow trunk of a dead tree away from all civilization and if she sees a human cross it's paths she will take her broom and-"

"That's where we're going!" interrupted Natsu only moving his head his voice still raspy and I could practically feel the pain just by listening to him speak. That is when everyone's eyes were on us.

"You two actually have a death wish the witch doesn't like humans and I can't take you there you are going to have to get there on your own."

"Our friend is there we have to go, as much as we don't like to." I answered him half heartedly it felt bad to hear this people talk like this about our Nakama.

"Let's go Luce, they're waiting for us." I couldn't tell if Natsu was mad or not as his voice sounded harsh and cold yet it could also have been an effect of nearly been drowned a few minutes ago. I feel as he pulls both of us up and heads for the underground passage pulling me by the hand.

***Gray***

I let my body fall on the floor as I reach the old-hag's place. Damn that hurts passing out just sounds too good right now. Then I hear her voice faintly as I start to lose consciousness, wait is that Happy?

"Will she be alright?" he asks worry in his voice, after I only hear a faint murmur of pain that keeps me away for a few seconds. I know that voice who is it? The darkness starts to take me. No, not now I need to know, who is she? Who hurt her? I swear I will kick their ass!

"That damn girl is still using her magic she would be fine if we could make the rain stop." That was the old-hag for sure. The rain? Why rain? The woman of the rain…? Juvia was the woman of the rain! The darkness takes over. No wait what's- I fall unconscious.

I open my eyes feeling the pain in my whole body looking over I see the numerous bandages and the cast on my leg and arm. I see Happy sitting beside Juvia in one of the beds I was on a makeshift futon laid on the floor I look to the side to see Wendy also unconscious Romeo standing next to the wall waiting not looking at us.

"What's going on?" I manage to choke out the words and Romeo finally looks at me and answers.

"Wendy and I came back from a mission into a flooded Magnolia she woke up two days ago ate a little and then she fainted again hasn't woken up since then." I hesitate but ask what I actually wanted to ask.

"What happened to Juvia?"

"She was already here when we got here Happy is the one that brought her." I look at Happy who had a terrified expression in his face and started telling his story.

"Lucy brought her in to the apartment a few weeks ago a little after the rain had started. She was still awake back then but she started to get sick and the rain got worse so Natsu and Lucy told me to bring her here. That was almost two weeks ago, Juvia hasn't opened her eyes in more than a month." The poor exceed looked like he was about to cry. "I haven't seen Natsu and Lucy since we separated and they said they were going to get here over a week ago!" Happy cried like there was no tomorrow Charlie places her hand on his back carefully not stirring a reaction from Happy. She pulls him a bit stronger letting him cry on her shoulder comfortable with the contact as if it were something normal between both of them. Something she would never show inside the guildhall, care and affection towards Happy


	14. Letter from the author

Dear Reader

I apologize for the wait and I have to inform you that sadly this is not an update. There seem to be new updates of the manga that may change the overall ending of both _Nothing can go wrong_ and _Crash_. I like to keep my work as accurate to the manga as I possibly can and as the latest chapter concerns what happened to certain badass (I will not mention for the sake of spoilers.) and whether he survived or not will only be reveled in the next few chapters. I will wait for the story of this ***AWSOME, BADASS, that just had to appear the most dramatic way possible making me doubt of what really ****good****parenting**** is* **I will start writting a new story called the _time travel special _soon (most likely today) Please this _**doesn't mean I will drop this story. I will continue writing this till it is finnised **_ this is only the anoucement of a delay in updates

**Your most loyal servant**

**AlxaD**_._

Alxa Delta


End file.
